The Legend Of Twins
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Ikuto Falls in love with Ami, but Ami won't let him because they both now he's under the influence of the curse. Ami knows Ikuto really loves Amu, but what can they do to break the curse. Now, Ami's crush has fallen for Amu and she doesn't know what to do
1. The Legend

This is really short and hopefully the chapters will become longer,but here's Chapter one! :D

* * *

"Okay kids time for bed." A mother tells her two sets of twins.

"But mommy~" They complain.

"I'll tell you your favourite bed time story." The mother told them. They smiled and jumped into bed that was exactly what they were waiting for.

The mother cleared her throat, and then began her tale of sadness, and happiness.

Every eighty years someone gives birth to a pair of twins. The catch is that they mother of those twins was either a twin her self or married to a twin.

The gender of the twins alternates, one cycle they will be girls, the next they will be boys.

Each twin has special gifts, whether they are supernatural or extremely well developed, no one knows until the twins do. However, usually, the older twin, by however many seconds, can read the minds and control animals and humans. The younger twin can do the same but with plants and humans.

Whichever twin falls in love first will die lonely, that's just how the curse worked. The oldest one is known to die early because they fall in love and when their love sees the other twin they fall in love with that twin. However, to stop the twin from reclaiming her love she dies. She could die by accident or she could have the urge to kill herself.

Unfortunately, either way she dies lonely, and young. This is why twins usually are isolated in their house for most of their life.

There have been stories of people trying to break this dreadful curse but when ever they are one step away from breaking it the curse is one step in front of them and usually finds a way to have a freak accident kill them.

"There I'm done." The mother gets up.

"Wait mommy, your not done yet!" Four little voice yell at her.

"Alright, alright." She said settling herself back down on a chair in the corner of their room.

"Where do I beginning?" The mother breathed.

"You start with another mother telling her twins the legend." A little boy said.

"Oh right! Let's beginning." The mother started her story, but stopped when she was interrupted.

"Wait! Mommy can you change the sad parts." A little girl cried.

"We'll see." The mother smiled and began her story.

* * *

**See what did I tell you! Short! :(**

**Anyway, If you liked it Vote for me to finish it on my poll!**

**Like to hear what you think! :)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. A New Hope

**I have a new poll. If the voting doesn't work then PM me or tell me through a review.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Where do I beginning?" The mother breathed.

"You start with another mother telling her twins the legend." A little boy said.

"Oh right! Let's beginning." The mother started her story, but stopped when she was interrupted.

"Wait! Mommy can you change the sad parts." A little girl cried.

"We'll see." The mother smiled and began her story.

* * *

Thirty years ago a woman, who was a twin herself, gave birth to her sister's lover's kids. They were twins. The mother had been so happy, because her sister hadn't died, yet. However, the curse was said to make the gender alternate, so the woman had boy names prepared. However, the doctor came back with two pink blankets.

"The curse must be breaking." The mother whispered, but no one heard her.

A man came running in.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"Your sister has died." He exclaimed. The woman's arms went limp and the babies almost tumbled from her arm, but the doctors caught them. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry." The woman in her bed cried over and over, again.

"Midori, it's okay." The man offered comfort, but she refused.

"No it's not!" Midori cried. "Midora loved you! I stole you and the curse faltered once, but I guess it wasn't as weak as I thought."

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"The twins should be boys, because that's what the curse predicted, but it was wrong so I figured it weaken enough to keep Midora alive." Midori sighed.

"It's okay." The man cooed.

"Tsumugu, what should we name them." Midori asked as she played with the pink locks of one of the babies.

"The pink haired one should be, Amu. The other should be, Ami." Tsumugu suggested and kissed each baby on the forehead and then kissed Midori.

A couple days later, and Midori was able to leave the hospital. Everyone was dressed in black, and they were in the car on their way to the funeral. Midori stepped out of the car with Ami in her arms and Tsumugu had Amu. When they entered the church Aruto and Souko came up to greet them.

"Congrats! Even if it sound weird to say at a funeral." Souko said and gestured to the babies.

"Oh, thanks! And you too." Midori said and gesture to the baby girl in their son's arms.

"What are their names?" Aruto asked and took the baby from his son.

"This is Ami." Midori showed Ikuto. Ami latched onto Ikuto's finger. "Oh, she really likes you. She doesn't do that to anyone, even Tsumugu."

"My little Sparrow!" He cried and pulled Ami away from the young boy.

"This is Amu." Midori said and was now holding Amu instead. She showed the baby to the young boy. Amu looked at him and Midori saw the curse at work. The boy reached out to touch her, but Midori pulled her away and the boy snapped from the tranze.

"How about you?" Midori asked trying to change topics as quickly as possible.

"Well, you remember Ikuto." Souko said and pointed to the young boy who looked like Aruto. "This is Utau."

Aruto and Souko smiled at each other and then down at their kids.

The funeral progressed slowly and Midori was super protective because she thought the curse had already started. Ami took a liking to Ikuto, and then Ikuto liked Amu. So she thought Ami was going to die, but it was weird because the doctor told her that Amu was born first. Midori shrugged the thought away and listened to the ceremony.

Two years had passed and Midori told the twins her story every night no matter how old they were, she felt they needed to know. Another four years passed and the girl started to get more involved with Souko and Aruto's family. So Midori moved, the girl were sad, but Midori explained the situation to Aruto and Souko and they seemed to understand. The girls were getting tired of the constant story and asked for one different, but Midori refused.

Now ten years have past, Amu and Ami are sixteen years old and they're celebrating with their friends. The girls start to see the curse and how it works, but they end any relationship that turns out that way. They also try not to show each other their boyfriends. By now they have forgotten Ikuto and Utau, and Midori makes sure of it.

"Souko, Aruto and their kids are coming over." Midori would tell them.

"Who are they?" Ami would ask.

"Don't you remember?" Midori would answer, but Ami would shake her head. However, it was Amu she was concerned about because she would never answer the question and lately she never told her parents about the new boyfriend, but she left frequently and would come back before curfew. So, midori didn't worry too much.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Amu called from the door. She didn't wait for a response she would just leave.

Midori watched from the window and watched her get into the car Midori wish she never had jumped into. She knew the car belonged to Aruto and it only made her more protective over Ami. She noticed Amu get jealous because she didn't get as much attention, but over the years Amu stopped caring.

"Hey." The husky voice greeted when Amu jumped in the car.

"Hi." She answered and looked out the window.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" He asked.

"Let's pick up Utau and Kukai." Amu suggested, but the boy beside slammed on the breaks.

_Why do you always want Utau and Kukai to come_, Amu heard him think.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." Amu apologized, and he looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Amu explained the curse to him.

"Amu can you get out of the car?" Ikuto asked her.

Amu already knew what he was going to do because she read his mind.

"I'm sorry." Amu cried and stepped out of the car. She started to walk even before Ikuto had time to start the car and drive away. She was sobbing as she heard the car pull away and the wheels screech against the asphalt.

It was three hours past Amu's curfew and Midori was pacing. Tsumugu was on the phone with Aruto and Ami was sleeping.

"Is Ikuto there?" Tsumugu asked.

"Yes, why?" Aruto asked.

"Because his been going out with Amu and she hasn't come home yet and we were wondering if he knew where she might be." Tsumugu explained.

"I'll get him." Aruto told him.

"Hello?" A voice answered the phone.

"Do you know where Amu is, Ikuto?" Tsumugu asked impatiently.

"No." Ikuto answered coldly.

"When did you last see her?" Tsumugu demanded.

"Twenty minutes drive from your place." Ikuto answered with a bored tone, "Why?"

"She hasn't come home, yet. Do you know where she might be?" Tsumugu calmed down.

"No. She told me about the curse. I freak out and told her to leave the car." Ikuto explained.

"What?" Tsumugu said shocked.

Ikuto repeated himself.

"No I heard. I'm shocked she even trusted you so much to even tell you that, but I guess she really liked you because she never brought you around." Tsumugu told him.

Ikuto passed the phone to his father and ran out the door.

"Hello?" Tsumugu asked.

"Ikuto just left." Aruto told him.

"Okay, thanks." Tsumugu commented.

"Did Amu tell him about the curse?" Aruto inquired.

"Yes." Tsumugu sighed.

"I was wondering why he seemed shocked when he came home." Aruto stated.

They said good-bye and then hung up. Tsumugu told Midori that Ikuto has gone to look for her.

Ikuto jumped into his car pulled out of the driveway and cursed at him self for freaking out so much that he made Amu walk home and now he had no idea where she was.

"Shit." Ikuto yelled and laid on the horn when someone was driving too slowly for his tastes. Ikuto pulled over and grabbed his cell phone and pressed 2. The phone dialed Amu's cell.

"Hello." Amu's voice sounded so refreshing to hear.

"Hi-" Ikuto started to say, but then was cut off by Amu's voice.

"This is Amu's mobile. She either too busy or crying or too busy crying to take this call at the moment so call back in fifteen minutes. If this is Ikuto press 3, please." Amu's voice sounded like it was shaking. But, Ikuto did as he was told and pressed 3.

"…Hi?" Amu hiccupped.

"Amu." Ikuto sighed in relief.

"What you actually pressed 3?" Amu asked, but he heard her tears.

"Yeah, where are you everyone's worried?" Ikuto asked.

"Are you worried or are you thinking that it is good to have a freak die?" Amu cried.

"I'm worried." Ikuto told her.

"Then you should know where I am." Amu said and then hung up.

Ikuto sat in his car thinking hard about everything he and Amu had done. She would always asked to see Utau and Kukai and then what did she ask to do?

"Go to the park!" Ikuto exclaimed and then turned on his car.

He drove to the park and jumped out of his car. The wind blew and the rusty swings creaked in the dark. They muffled the sound of sobs. He heard a hiccup and turned towards the swings. He saw a dark figure sitting on the swing motionless.

Ikuto sprinted towards it.

* * *

**Don't Forget about the POLL!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi EvErYoNe!**

* * *

****

_I have news to let everyone know about! It can be sad depending on which stories you are reading, or it can be good . . ._

_The winner of the poll is . . ._

* * *

_**Her Graceful Secrets.**_

* * *

Therefore the continuation of this story has been halted . . . at the moment. If this story wins the next poll then it will be continued, however in no way is this story never going to be finished. It will, I promise! :P

* * *

**If you haven't check out Her Graceful Secrets, I suggest you do! :D The winning story has a sequel. If this story goes well, I'll write it right after. However, if it doesn't do well I might do another story in between.**

* * *

**It all depends on you! :P (No pressure! XP)**


End file.
